


Oops!

by HeartlessFreedom



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Blake, I AM TRYING TO WARN YOU!!, M/M, Nude Photos, Porn With Plot, Sexting, THERE ARE ACTUALLY PICTURES OF DICKS IN THIS FIC, THERE ARE GIFS OF SEX ACTS IN THIS, There be dick pics here, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessFreedom/pseuds/HeartlessFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam accidentally sends Blake a text he meant for Behati. And then it all goes down hill from there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops!

**Author's Note:**

> There is porn. And pics of dicks. And gifs. Be warned.

Blake gets the text around 10 at night just as he's finally settling down for bed. He laughs at himself when he considers the times he used to make fun of people who went to bed before midnight, but he's got a busy lifestyle ever since he joined The Voice. He's just stripped down for the night when he hears his phone vibrate on the nightstand where it's plugged in.  
**From: Adam  
**

_**I'm so horny just thinking of you. I just came all over myself at the thought of you. Missing you a lot.** _

Blake stares at if for a full minute trying to figure out what it means, before deciding that he'd rather not know and discuss it with Adam in the morning at rehearsals.

\------------------------------------------------

That night Blake's dreams are flashes of skin on skin and the taste of come in his mouth. He feels the taste of the ridges of tattoos under his tongue and can feel the way Adam's hands would wrap around his cock as he stroked him hard and fast. He wakes with wet briefs and a shameful confusion, because he hasn't come in his sleep in years. He doesn't understand why Adam would have sent him that out of nowhere and can't figure out why he wouldn't have noticed if he sent it to the wrong person.

When he showers the sticky semen off himself in the shower he can't help but think back to flashes of the dream and feels himself harden even as he's washing his semen off his cock from where he'd come the night before. He'd known he was bi and was grateful that Miarnda had been his beard for so long in order to protect him in the country music industry, but he'd never seen Adam even hint at being anything more than straight.

He takes himself in hands and twists and strokes his erection quickly, because he's already so fucking turned on by Adam, but seeing that picture with the message had really taken root in his mind. He can't help himself if he huffs Adam's name as he paints the shower wall with semen.

\------------------------------------------------

He makes it out of the shower, gets dressed and heads to the studio for the day, all while steadfastly refusing to look at his phone. When he arrives at his trailer, it's clear no one else is there yet so he takes his time to gather himself about how to broach the subject with Adam.

Of course, all of his plans go out the door when he gets a text from Adam again.

**From: Adam**  
_**Oh man! I was just checking to see if Bee had texted and I saw what I sent you! Sorry bro! You're right next to her in my phone and I was a little drunk when I sent it. Can you forgive me?** _

Blake forces himself to wait at least five minutes to respond, because he really doesn't want Adam to get any hint of how he really feels about the text.

**To: Adam**  
_I figured as much much. Forgiven and forgotten. Just be glad I like you enough to not to sell it to TMZ._

Blake's never know any other way to diffuse tension and hide a lie better than making a joke. That's why he teases Adam with kisses on the neck and cheek while he tries to get away. That's why he laughs about his bromance with Adam and talks about couples counseling in interviews. He's always hidden well, and he'll be fine. Who cares if he now knows exactly how big Adam would be in his mouth, would feel stretching him open and filling his ass? It doesn't mean anything.

**From: Adam**  
__  
**You're such a dick. But yeah, I guess it could have gone to someone way worse. Lol**  


**To: Adam**  
_I'M the dick? Haha..._  
\--------------------------------------------

When Adam gets to the set, it's clear nothing's different to him, but then he's never been shy about any nudity he can show so Blake guesses he's not that bothered about it. But despite his best efforts, Blake can't help but spend most of the rehearsal distracted by thoughts of Adam. He feels more and more guilty each time he remembers that Adam meant to text Behati and keeps trying his hardest to just focus on his contestants.

He spends the week on edge but gets through the the tapings and within a week he starts feeling like he's not as obsessed over it and can move on. If not from his feelings for Adam, but at least from his constant thoughts about taking him to bed and showing him just how good they could be if he'd only let him.

Two weeks later he wakes up to another text from Adam.

**From: Adam**

_**I want to be inside you so bad. I can practically feel how tight you would be when I wrap my fist around my cock. I need to fuck you so bad.** _

Blake looks at it and can't decide is Adam or God is tortuing him, because he was just getting better. He was just getting to the point where their banter didn't make him feel hard as soon as it started. He was finally beginning to stop imagining the feel of Adam's fingers inside him as they rub off against each other until Adam can get his cock inside him. He decides, once again, to wait and see what Adam has to say, but that doesn't help him stop jerking off like a fucking teenager every time he think of Adam. It doesn't help keep him from reading those messages with the pictures and fucking his fist until he comes all over his hand and chest.

But this time Adam doesn't say anything. Blake spends the next few days trying to act like everything is normal when Adam is not acknowledging what had happened again. He doesn't know what to do, so he goes along and does he best to be who he always is for the show, for the other coaches, and for his team.

\-------------------------------------------

A week later on a Friday night Blake gets another text message from Adam.

**From: Adam**  
_**I want to do this with you...** _

__

And that.... That is not a man and woman. That can't be for Behati. Can it?

Before he can properly freak himself out about what this means he hears the doorbell ring and he goes to answer it.

Standing in front of him is Adam with his phone in his hand.

"You just weren't getting it. So I figured I'd point it out for you," he says as he lets himself into Blake's house and shuts the door as Blake stands shocked and frozen, just staring at Adam. 

"I mean, the first time, when you didn't respond I made up the lie about Behati. But then you kept looking at me like you wanted to devour me. So I tried again, and you didn't say a fucking word. But I know you want me Blake. So the question is: are you going to let me do what I wanted to do in that last message?"

\--------------------------------------------------

The next thing Blake's knows is that he's practically attacking Adam with his need to kiss him, to touch him anywhere and everywhere he can. Everything that's been building up in him over the past few weeks bursts and all he can do is try to swallow Adam's tongue and lick and bite his way across Adam's neck.

He feels Adam steering him towards the bedroom and as much as he doesn't want to stop he wants Adam inside him as soon as possible more. So he pulls away and strips off his clothes in a hurry to make it to the bedroom and grab the lube and condoms. When he turns around he finds himself being pushed to the bed by a naked Adam and Blake is desperately rutting against him to get some friction against his dick before he dies of need.

"God. Look at you. You're so desperate for my cock aren't you?" Blake wants to be mad at Adam's taunting tone, but when he reaches down and wraps his fingers around Blake's erection, he can only moan loudly. "You been on edge for weeks haven't you? I've been you've fucked your fist imagining it was mine. Tell me Blake. Did you finger youself open at the thought of me inside you?"

At this question he stops his movement and Blake curses him.

"Yes. Dammit Adam yes. I fingered myself and came so hard imagining it was you inside me, but it still wasn't good enough. Please. Touch me. Fuck me. Fuck me."

Adam releases his hold on Blake's erection which makes him groan, but he finds himself being turned on his side and one leg lifted over Adam's side. He feels the cool slick of lube as a finger circles his entrance and he bucks backwards trying to get that finger inside him.

"Nun uh Blake. Patience."

"Fuck patience. Better yet fuck me. Please Adam. You've been teasing me for weeks. I need you inside me."

Unable to resist, Adam plunges his middle finger into Blake's ass and grunts at the tight heat that encircles his digit. He quickly pushes in a second and third as Blake opens easily to him. Blake couldn't help himself from rocking his erection against Adam's own between their tightly pressed together bodies. Between the rhythm of Adam fingering him and the friction on his cock he was close to coming.

Instead Blake felt Adam move him a little more as he removes his fingers, quickly applies the condom, and pushes himself inside Blake.

"Yes. Fuck. I knew you would feel so good inside me. Fuck me Adam." Adam pulls out and slams back in setting a quick and hard pace. He knows they won't last long with how on edge they've both been for weeks, but he tries his hardest to draw out every minute of pleasure he can. Despite that, in a few minutes Blake is clenching around him as he comes all over Adam's upper chest. Adam fucks him hard and fast as the even tighter heat sucks his orgasm from him and he comes inside Blake's wet heat.

He has the strength to pull himself gingerly out of Blake, tie off the condom and toss in the trash before wrapping himself back around Blake.

"So, just to be clear here? You're not seeing Behati? You clearly want to fuck me, but do you want more? Aren't we more than this?"

Adam kisses Blake's shoulder gently before replying.

"Yes Blake. To all of it. I'm kinda in love with you. Even though you're a little dumb at times and don't get the hints. But yes. This is more than sex."

"Good. Because I'm kinda in love with you too."

The room falls into a hush as they lay sleeping close together, exhausted but free.


End file.
